Getting Stronger, Fighting Back
by i'm a fighter-i'm a survivor
Summary: Bella is changed and goes to live in scotland with her new coven, but there not the only vamps there, enter our favourite vampire family!Fuller summary inside! 1st Fanfic! Disclaimer-Don't own twilight however do own characters I created XX
1. Character sum up

**Summary!**

**This is just my full length summary and character information next chapter will be up asap! Thanks!**

**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**

Summary: Instead of going into meltdown when Edward left Bella changed, she made her mind up and she wanted to become a Vampire, she remembered being told that there were other Vampires out there, so she goes in search of one. She finds one and 15 years on she is a very powerful Vampire with her own coven, after another 35 years she moves to Scotland for the first time, she sees a certain family again. How will Bella react? Can Edward win her back? Will she ever forgive the family?

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle and Esme-Cullen family.

Bella, Mia, Yasmin, Dylan, Rob-Maxwell family.

Mia- Loud, boisterous can come across as rude. Power- Changing the appearance of inanimate objects.

Yasmin- Quiet, Shy but a bit of a fire cracker can explode with out warning when you mess with her or her family. Power- Starts fires.

Dylan- A goof ball yet powerful. Married to Yasmin. Power- Levitation.

Rob- Quiet, yet not shy, listens to everything and inputs when someone says something thats incorrect or offensive but not to the extreme like Yasmin. Married to Mia. Power- Bringing inanimate things to life.

Bella- No longer shy or against standing out, knows how to stand up for herself, is no longer a bit of a walkover. Power- To pick up any power around her and enhance it for herself making it more powerful e.g. She has Mia's power but she can also change animate objects and she can change anything from their diet to the looks to things they enjoy. Because of her aversion to blood when she was human she doesn't get attracted to human blood.

Roderigo-Vampire that changed Bella but was killed by werewolves before being able to kill her.


	2. Time to go!

**Its time to go!**

Looking around at the rest of my family, i realized we would have to move on again soon, as i scanned the faces of my coven, i knew none of them would want to go except maybe Mia, she hated living in her birth town all most as much as I despised going back to Forks, much as i love the town the memories were far too much to handle.

_'You don't want me anymore' I said my lips quivering and teeth chattering,_

_'No' he replied sharply before fleeing and leaving me standing there,with my world shattering around me._

_**'Change me' i demanded,**_

_**'What, do you have any idea, what will happen to you if i lose control' Roderigo replied but he was not being kind, his tone was menacing and his eyes a deep cruel black.**_

_**'You seem to think i care, whether you keep your control or not my life will be better' i replied my tone still dull but this time powerful,**_

_**'Ha fine then lets just see what happens but I'll let you into a little secret, i shall enjoy myself if i kill you!' Roderigo explained his tone matter of fact but cruel. As he lowered his gleaming teeth to the pulse point in my neck, i heard a low growl, he bit down hard thats when the thing came thats when i drifted into the black. 3 days later i woke up surrounded by four vampires.**_

Needless to say we moved on again 3 months later, i couldn't stay there i moved quicker than the rest, I left without a word just left forks, a month later they found me, I refused to go back and although Dylan can be stubborn there's no getting around me. As soon as the movie finished i noticed Mia wasn't exactly concentrating, without her noticing i slipped carefully inside her head to see what was going on. I didn't really need to because seconds later she spoke again, but not what anyone was expecting "We need to move again soon don't we?" Mia was a clever girl, she phrased it as a question, though i knew she knew we did perfectly well. Rob did the math, " Yep, she's right we should get moving again soon," he said looking straight at me, i heaved a sigh, thinking mainly what stupid suggestion my goon of a big brother would come up with, last year we had Barbados, " I guess we should get moving, okay i want suggestion by 10 tomorrow morning, my decision will be at lunch!" after my statement i stood and left the room, i couldn't be bothered with their endless chatter on where to next, so i went hunting instead, i returned home at 6 to get ready for school though i wasn't sure if i could really be bothered but i wasn't sunny nor would it be for a while yet so really i had to go.

"Yo what took ya so long?" Dylan my idiot brother asked, I glared at him playfully before replying "Just applying the finishing touches, don't know which boys are going to talk to me today do I!" I stared at him just long enough to see him glare at the windscreen before turning to look out the window of the car, don't know why i do that routine i guess. Pulling up at school was the same as everyday, glaring from the girls drooling from the guys. Here, nothing ever changed, ever " God you'd think he would get the idea that Bells doesn't like him already," Dylan said the irritation in his voice. " Hi Bella," oh god James again why oh why was he always trying to get with me " How was your weekend?" I just gave him a point blank stare before flipping my deep black hair and walking towards my first class. By this time the whole family was laughing, Dylan was piratically rolling on the floor because well other than being a goof ball I have no excuse for him. Girls glared at me for turning down James, he was classed as hot to them, to me he was snide and creepy, and it didn't help when you saw his thoughts, they were disgusting and bordering on perverse. English was boring, but Mia and Rob were in Italian with me and exactly on 10 I opened my thoughts to where they wanted to go, the best idea came from, surprisingly, my goon of a big brother Dylan. "So... Where we going?" Yasmin asked, I wasn't spilling yet, nope for once i was looking forward to moving this was going to be my surprise, " You'll find out when we get there won't you!" I walked of slowly but with a purpose i wasn't being in school when there was packing to be done, i wasn't taking any chances this time that meant they were not being aloud to pack either. Driving with everything packed i picked them up and that's how we ended up in Scotland.

**So that's the first chapter probably really bad if you don't like anything leave me a review and I'll try and change it. Thanks x.**


	3. Yo, Scotland look who's here!

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything except the maxwell family excluding Bella and Rodrigo**

Yo Scotland look who's here!

"Who's idea was Scotland" Yasmin and Rob growled, ha this time we were in there hometown, Dylan looked down sheepishly "Dylan, i can't believe you of all places my hometown! Why would you do that to me? I hate you sometimes you big idiot!" Yasmin screeched as we walked into the new house, Rob just carried on growling. "I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to see what your hometown was like, don't get upset!" Dylan replied softly, he knew when to be serious, Rob was beginning get on my nerves, growl here snarl there, sometimes he just didn't know to shut up, i was getting really annoyed, updates got me like this my nerves weren't up to it, " Oh just shut up will you, we're here aren't we, deal with it!" I screamed. Rob and Yasmin both turned to look at me teeth baring, i didn't feel threated I'd only just got an update on 10 of my powers, I was due 15 more tomorrow, not that they needed to know. " Yeah, cause you'd know all about dealing with living in your hometown! Wouldn't you?" Rob snarled, I can't believe he went there, of all places why there? My eyes were wide, so were Dylan's, he was my closest friend of all the family, we were closest much like the youngest of them. It hurt so much to think about them let alone talk. " Are you an idiot or do you just have a death wish today?" Dylan asked, i didn't want to be there anymore i didn't want anymore reminders of them not now not today, it was about time i forgot, about time i moved on. " Right, I'm going to register us at school!" Boy did my voice sound shaky, even when was human i don't remember being that shaky, " I'll come," Mia voiced, I wasn't interested, i wanted to be on my own, silent and peaceful. " no," i said quietly, " no, i want to be on my own for a bit!" That was better, I sounded more like myself. I wasn't waiting for anyone to voice anymore opinions, I left quickly flying rather than running, we were in the middle of nowhere i wasn't going to get seen. My car was the first next to the door, leaving quickly i knew i wouldn't be back anytime soon.

20 minutes drive to the school well more like 5 for me but it didn't look too shabby, it wasn't great but hey. The school was full of trucks and Volvo's nothing like my bright pink Lamborghini murcielago with blue rimming or my sky blue Lamborghini galardo spyder in blue, fast and furious that's me. Walking through the main doors the office was just to my right hand side " Hello dear, how can I help you?" The lady in the office must have been mid fifties, she had a bright smile but dull blue eyes, slipping into her thoughts I listened as I spoke to her, " Hello, I was wondering if you had any room a your school, my parents would have come but my mother is critically ill in hospital!" Ha that got her hooked, she certainly wasn't going to refuse me now! " Oh well, of course we have, you poor dear," she exclaimed " will there be anymore of you or are you an only child?" She question I could see this information was being added to the database " Gosh, I wish, no i have 3 siblings but we're all adopted nothing alike in any way," I explained, the secretary took a long time to process this information before smiling sympathetically up at me, " Well could you please fill out these forms, it's just simple things such as ages and contact telephone numbers," she said this like I wouldn't understand. God adoption does not automatically mean I have brain damage, " Okay all done, When do we start?" I asked, honestly I was hoping she would say next week but that wasn't going to happen it was only Monday, " Tomorrow, the sooner the better," she said sounding brighter than she had all the time I was talking to her, i smiled sweetly before leaving the school office the bell rang towards the end of the conversation so the corridors were alive with bodies, on the way out one particular students thoughts caught my attention 'Gosh they don't half look like the others, wonder if there related.' My car had been swarmed by most of the schools population or at least thats what i looked like, I laughed as I pushed my way through, I heard more of the same thoughts. Wonder who these others are? One guy tried to touch my car, I let out a hiss " Oi watch it you, I've only just had her cleaned!" The guy turned to look at me, in what i assumed he thought was a threating way, " Oh yeah, and what's a pretty little thing like you gonna do about it?" He asked, I laughed to his face this guy was too funny " Get your hands away and i won't do anything," I countered,

" pssh, like you could lay a finger on me, probably too worried about breaking a nail!" He snickered after his smart-arse comment, thinking he was clever Ha as if. With that I twisted his arm put a little pressure on the back of his knee, making him successfully collapse to the ground. " Oh really, you want to try me, now stay away from my car!" I said forcefully before unlocking it and jumping in. I pinged on the lights as i watched the crowd disperse from behind, I quickly connected my ipod and blasted out my favourite play list, as i peeled out of the parking lot heading for the car showroom. I had my car credit card on me at all times, buying cars always calmed me down and right now i was stressed. The nearest showroom was ages away but it was a Ferrari show room so that could be forgiven, I usually took hours to pick out the car I wanted, but it was crystal clear to me which i would get. Ferrari enzo in jet black. Have to say if my phone rings one more time I'm going to scream but I'm heading home now so they can stop.

God, I hated my Ferrari's personality before i changed it anyway, walking in the door everyone except Dylan looked angry, " What do you think you are playing at, you've been gone all day not even thinking to check in with us!" Yasmin screeched, the little fire cracker's back how bloody fantastic. " Give me one good reason I should have to check in with you about where I go or what I do, you don't own me, I have my own mind and I'll make my own decisions!" I growled back, she knew perfectly well why I was gone all day, I wasn't being screeched at for something that was partly her fault. " Could you be anymore selfish? What the hell is wrong with you ever since we got here you've been like this?" She had the guts to question what was wrong with me she had more of a death wish than Rob right now. " You know exactly what's wrong, you helped cause it!" with my last comment i ran up the stairs sealing my bedroom door shut as well as sound proofing the whole of my room with my mind, this was private time or music time as they called it downstairs. Usually I mixed a new backing track or wrote some lyrics in this time, but today I just stared out my window thinking about who the other people that looked like us were. As Mia, Yasmin and Rob all came to try and talk to me so I left the barricade up and electrocuted the door so they couldn't even try ramming it down, i chose to talk to Dylan though, he seemed to slightly understand, I told him to expect a rough day at school tomorrow, and about the other vampires and thanked him for being understanding " Come of it Bells, I don't have a clue what either of you are on about!" he says.

" Talk about ruining the moment, now out shoo bye bye!" honestly sometime he has the mental age of a three year old, " Love you Bells!" Aw isn't he sweet

" Love you too you big goof ball!" grinning like a Cheshire cat he left the room, we sure as hell were in for a rough ride tomorrow, won't that be fun.

**OMG someone favourited my story yay (happy dance) now i really really really want a review pretty please will someone review it ThanksX.**


	4. School Yippee!

**School yippee!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own twilight, no matter how much I want to. Do own Dylan though which is pretty awesome!! XX**

"Who's driving you today Bells?" Dylan asked, I still wasn't talking to any of the others, they'd given up even attempting to talk to me, I just wasn't interested, " I am!" I exclaimed, usually I got Mia to drive me because I didn't want to be to ostentatious, god even words remind me of them. " Your going to drive but..." I cut Dylan off before he had the chance to finish his sentence, no point in waiting around was there I didn't want to, " Yeah normally I would get one of you to drive me, but what's the use in that they've already seen my car, so I should just drive myself!" I explained even though they probably didn't hear the end, I was in my car and it was soundproof. Speeding wouldn't be a problem some where quiet like this, it wouldn't be like the cops actually cared. I pulled in to school a few minutes before the rush came, staring back blankly at the people the stared at me, what they didn't no was that I could here every thought going round in the brains. Before the bell went to the heads office, he told me a bit about the rules and my form all that I had seen in my visions already, along with my family who had now joined me we were led through the corridors, " I feel like I'm being marched by the army!" Dylan whispered to me, I giggled before slapping him lightly on the arm " Miss Maxwell, violence is not tolerated in this school, now this will be yours and Mr Maxwell's form room, Miss yours is room 10 three doors down!" The head teacher explained before walking of briskly, all i could think was oh thanks stick me with the blustering idiot, why don't you! " Come on sister dearest, everyone is in there already!" This would get old very quickly, Dylan opened the door acting like a body guard, most people would think he was just prating about but as I knew this was how he acted at school with me he was my bodyguard. Closing the door he resumed position in front of me giving any guy that even looked slightly oddly at me a menacing glare, shaking my head I stepped round him, to see a middle aged science teacher who didn't look the slightest bit pleased. " Just sit down at the back and shut up!" He exclaimed, well there nothing like a bit of warm and politeness to set you up for a new school is there. Yanking Dylan by the arm I went to sit down, everything stayed silent all eyes were on us. " What they thinking?" Dylan asked, the answer to that was not much ' OMG she is prettier than me' from most girls or ' hmm wonder if one of the girls will distract the big guy for long enough so i can get with her' but it was one particular girls thoughts that again shocked me ' hey she might even be prettier than Rose and he might just big bulkier than Emmet'. I gasped, that has to be just a coincidence, i whispered to myself, Dylan stared at me like I was going mad " Yo wind up the teacher time!" Dylan whisper shouted, again I shook my head, me and Dylan had a contest to see who could wind the teacher up the quickest, he always lost, " Bring it on loser!" I had this in the bag, hang on one minute " New powers incoming whoop whoop!" got to be other vampires here somewhere then if I'm picking up power " What'd you get?" Dylan said bouncing up and down, wide eyes, I'm guessing emotion control, " Oh I'm going to win Wind up Teacher," Future seeing awesome, another mind reader, meant I could add more distance to my thought hearing. Hang on Rose, Emmet, psychic, mind reading and manipulation of emotions, it can't be can it. They can't be here. " miss Maxwell, can you please come and collect your time table!" Form Teacher screeched, hey look at that I won, walking up I noted one guy whistle and try to touch what wasn't theres to touch, I heard before I Dylan stiffen in his seat. " Calm down, I'll get my own back don't you worry," he laughed, " I'm not worried about you, think of the poor guy he won't know whats hit him!" I giggled as the bell rang " what set you in?"I put my head in my hands, he knew all of us had been placed in the top set " Same as you Dumbo we're all in the top set!" Yasmin was waiting out side our form laughing obviously from what she heard. I guess, I'm going to have to talk to her if i want any help with my little problem, " Yasmin help me here!" i whined, she just laughed, I shot her a playful glare, " Baby, Bella beat me at wind up the teacher and she got some new powers," Yasmin's laugh got louder until she registered what had been said " Another coven?" None of these lot had ever run into another coven when they found me they weren't much older than 10 years any of them, so Yasmin was obviously worried, " Has to be I picked up 3 powers," now if she hadn't looked worried before she definitely did now " Covens aren't that bad as long as there vegetarian, we'll just have to be extra careful!" I explained. Dylan made a big show of doing a James Bond moment, whilst me and Yasmin ditched him quietly, " I bet it takes him 20 minutes to find the room," Yasmin stated, i countered with " nah at least 45 minutes!" He he I thought being psychic helps so much, R.E was first, no problem, we were learning about Islam, i had only just finished this unit when i got changed so it should be pretty easy to work out. 5 minutes before the end of the lesson, Dylan showed up, glaring at me and Yasmin who burst out laughing, he tried to explain to sir but he just gave him a lunch time as me a Yasmin scuttled out the door. He caught us quickly and that's when I saw him/her/them!

**OMG I got my first review (happy dance) so special thanks to yesenia d for being quite frankly amazing (jump up and down a few times) Check out my profile to answer my poll on who the person at the end should actually be!!! Thanks XXXX**


	5. Authors Note!

**Authors note!**

**(I hate them but this is important)**

**Pwetty Pweety Pwease, can anyone that reads this story head to my profile to vote on my poll?**

**It's really important and I can't carry the story on otherwise!!!**

**Also I really love reviews(hint hint)!!!**

**(happy dance) I've written my first authors note lol!!**

**Big thanks to Amydoo, Yesenia d and Becky boo, for your fab support and to everyone that has favourited and is getting story alert on my story (Hyper happy dance). I see a fight in store for Dylan in the next chapter but who with you decide!!!!**

**Thanks XXX**

**Still own Dylan and he's awesome (he'd love some reviews too He he) **


	6. Authors note 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight but do own Dylan which rocks my socks!!!!**

**Authors Note**

**Righty people it has been decided that Bella should meet Emmet first which was my original idea, however I hate my laptop which has broken so I can't post the next chapter anytime soon it has been written but it hasn't been posted and as soon as I get my laptop back I will post it. **

**Sorry about this!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to anyone who ahs reviewed my story and thanks if you voted on my poll!!!!**

**I'm a fighter**


	7. WTF

**Code Red!!**

**Omg, my fucking laptop is the biggest fucktard in the world i hate the damn thing so much, it's fixed finally, but wiped all my chapters so not happy in the slightest and i know you all hate me right now because i haven't updated in months and i'm really sorry and will try and update a lot this week I hope again really sorry and I love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own twilight-but do own Dylan who rocks my socks!!**

Well this is not good, I'm meant to be recovering getting over them, there must be something against them being in my life again. He turned around I stared him straight in the face as a look of shock resided on his face. I turned to see Dylan striding toward him, I'd given a good long description of all of them to Dylan, he wasn't going to get of lightly. I could see this ending one way, us getting exposed, with that I took off after Dylan. " What the hell are you doing here?" Dylan growled, he spat the you like he'd just been dared to eat dirt and was getting it back out of his mouth, " I should ask Bella the same question!" he answered back the shock evident in their voice. " I'm here because you all left and I was changed!" I replied before yanking Dylan telling him to move " how fucking dare you be here, no one wants you here so leave and then tell your retard of a brother to go jump in a fire," Dylan seethed. Emmet looked shocked but every word Dylan said was just him repeating what I had said during a conversation we had. " Bella we didn't want to leave but Edward, he made us we all miss you every day we didn't mean to hurt you!" Emmet said his speech quietly Dylan went to respond but I cut in, "But my dear Emmet," he looked pleased at the name I had just given him, " you did hurt me, you hurt me so bad you made me beg a vampire to change me, I told him I didn't care if he lost control it would make my life easier, Emmet you killed me!" And with that I walked away.

Period 2 was hard especially as Alice was in my class and looking like I had just run over her Puppy, Dylan wasn't however so that could quite possibly have been a good thing, I didn't know if any of them were in his class but hopefully Yasmin will have kept control if any were. I didn't want to think about whether he was here with them, maybe he was maybe he wasn't all depends on well his decisions and to be perfectly honest I was terrified. I relived that moment he left me so many times in my head during my change mainly, I rethought it again and again, remembering the hurt he caused, the look in his eyes as he said the words that broke me. Without me realizing , seriously you would have thought impossible with all the powers but it happens now and again, the bell rang as i came out of my thoughts, I realized Alice was stood beside me, "My brother sees you so close and you and your precious husband are dead," I whispered in Alice's head, so cool not talking just get to be in the persons head that would never get tiring. Alice gasped, as I slid out the room, only to be met by to families growling and squaring off, Alice also joins us gliding to her family but doesn't growl just stands there, my family look to me expectantly, Dylan obviously not happy with my reaction he shouted " Get over here, Isabella," I still hadn't moved "Isabella get your ass over here," he screeched at me. At that I did a double take he was caught in the moment like the others and no one was going to stop him anytime soon, with that Emmet threw himself at Dylan, Dylan seeing it happen threw himself also, neither noticing me stood smack bang in the middle of them both, I had time to move but I didn't I glanced at both crazed faces. And screamed as the impact came, so did my memories a dam I built to help myself burst and I broke all over again this time nothing could help me stop it. I saw everyone stop they stood up straight staring shocked as my world faded to white.

**What would you say to this in mixed points of view as an out take, like Dylan's and Emmet's view of the start Alice's view of period 2 Edward view of the fight.**

**Press the button give in to the urge and press the button you know you want too!!!!!!**


	8. I'm so sorry!

**My complete apology!! Please don't hate me!!!**

**I feel terrible and I'm really sorry to anyone that has read any of my story, however I've now got two horses and I'm struggling to keep on top of them&school&exams.**

**Unfortunately this means I'm going on Hiatus. Obviously I would love to be able to carry on my story and take it in the direction I've always planned it to go in, but at the moment I'm not getting any spare time. **

**Again I'm really sorry!! Em!xx**


End file.
